


sleep in

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, damien lavey is a brat bottom and you can literally fight me, its like kind of explicit but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Brian Yu did not sleep in.Not since he left highschool, anyway.He didn’t do it for work, although having spare time to get ready in the mornings was a bonus. No, his reasons for not sleeping in were redder… and literally hornier.
Relationships: Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	sleep in

**Author's Note:**

> dont look @ me, theres not enough of these two, i am merely a vessel for bramien

Brian Yu did not sleep in.

Not since he left highschool, anyway.

He didn’t do it for work, although having spare time to get ready in the mornings was a bonus. No, his reasons for not sleeping in were redder… and literally hornier.

He must’ve been really tired, because now he’s fucked up his whole ‘never sleep in’ shtick for the first time in months. It feels good though, rolling onto his back and stretching out so slowly, bathing in the slithers of light that almost never show themselves at the ass crack of dawn when Brian usually wakes up. He squeezes his eyes together at the brightness, shuffling on his back until his eyes move out of the ray. He snuffles as he moves, cringing lazily at the burning smell filling his senses, it was an occupational hazard of being the accomplice, close friend, and boyfriend of the prince of hell. Brian swears the smell of burning is as heavily encrusted into his sinuses as it is into every piece of clothing he owns.

He only realised it was more than a lingering smell when it was accompanied by loud crackling and a heat that even the skin of Damien couldn’t match. Brian groans as he hauls himself up into a sitting position, blinking blearily as they open to a vicious brightness that only fire held. He wakes rather quickly at the find, shuffling to the side of the bed furthest from the open flames, eyes wide at their dresser, which was rather violently alight.

“You’re awake! Thank fuck, I thought I’d have to sacrifice the closet,” Damien sounds positively giddy as he enters their room, hands flying to behind his back as he realises that Brian was now awake. He probably had more matches, if his comment was anything to make judgements off of.

“Why did you set the dresser on fire?” Brian’s voice steadily rises as he speaks until he’s almost shouting.

“Woah, why are you so het up? I was bored you wouldn’t wake up- you sleep like the dead!”

Brian raised his brow, gesturing to his death-greened skin. “Honestly, babe, you can set whatever the fuck you want on fire, I don’t care” Damien looked confused, but perked up anyway at the permission, until Brian continued, “but if it’s our shit, that is so not cool! Put it out!”

His demands seemed to be largely ignored as Damien threw whatever had been in his hands away, quickly striding across the room until he could slide onto the mattress, hands warm against the skin of Brian’s shin as he crawled up towards him. “But I’m bored! Putting it out would be so fucking lame, totally not metal,” he grumbled, plonking himself heavily onto Brian’s thighs, nonchalant as if the flames weren’t teetering rather close to catching onto their bedspread. “Let’s fuck, that wouldn’t be boring.”

Brian wasn’t so easily swayed, not even by the way Damien was passionately grinding down onto him, trying his hardest to distract Brian from the open fire. He rolled his eyes, before uprooting the other man from his lap, disappearing into the kitchen despite the irritated shouting down Damien was dishing out to him. By the time the fire was put out and reduced to a half charred, smoking wreck, his boyfriend was still sulking on the mattress, arms and legs crossed like an entitled child, pointed tail lashing against the sheets.

Once upon a time, Brian wouldn’t’ve dared fixed a problem Damien had caused- the roiling nerves inside him and the intense desire for the prince of hell to approve of him, _to like him_ , would’ve made him roll over and just accept it. Now he found himself fixing things all the time, and utilising a trick that would’ve made wooing Damien way back when much easier.

Typically, the saying is ‘don’t do deals with the devil,’ but Brian found that doing deals with a devil was an effective tool.

“You could’ve just woken me- I know you’re loud enough” he pointed out, sliding onto the mattress slowly, he knew Damien wasn’t _mad_ mad, but Brian had still spoilt his fun, because lighting out of control fires and putting everyone around you at risk was fun! It was incredibly fun, but they’d only just moved into this place and that dresser had sort of been in the Yu family for kind of a long time.

“Go away, fuckbench”

Brian had to suppress a chuckle, even against his red skin the zombie could still see the blush on Damien’s face, both in response to being laughed at and because Brian had gotten a hold of the red tail between them, twirling it around his fingers, tugging softly. It was a tease, pulling with enough force to make Damien think of what they’re typically doing when he _does_ yank on it, but not hard enough to make the other man squirm.

On the subject of Damien’s tail, Brian had been much intrigued when he realised that unlike most tailed creatures, his partner rather enjoyed having the appendage pulled at- which was useful seeing as it was what Brian usually leapt for when Damien tries to run off to cause someone bodily harm. It was seemingly just as useful at moments such as this one.

“Now that the apartment isn’t going to burn down, I can accept your offer.”

Damien loosened up then, dropping his arms from where they’d been crossed against his chest and huffing, “good, hate it when we gotta fuck when you’re blasted, I’m always the one doin’ all the work.”

Brian moves then, planting a hand to the middle of Damien’s chest and pushing until he’s laying on his back, “if we were both stoned neither of us would have to do the ‘work.” Brian pressed himself into the space between Damien’s thighs, pressing his lips together to try and ignore the shudder threatening to surface at the sensation of the other man’s tail sliding down the back of his calf. Damien isn’t lying, usually by this hour he’s at least had a blunt and is comfortably buzzed, but considering the unforeseen circumstances, he has not yet had the chance for such a luxury such as bud at ten in the morning.

“My body is a literal inferno, I burn through that shit at a rate of knots, noob” Damien grumbled, hands firm against the back of Brian’s neck as he pulls their mouths together. Through the thin material of his singlet, he could feel the hot press of Damien’s red skin, heating the deathly cold green flesh it was pressed against. “You’re so cold, almost like you’re fuckin dead or something.”

“When I say I’m a chill dude I mean it,” Brian chuckled as he separated their mouths to pull his singlet off, their chests pressing together again without any obstruction. His boxers rubbed against his quickly thickening erection as he rolled his hips down against the other man, pulling a low noise from his throat that turned into surprise as Damien groaned out of irritation rather than rapture.

The demon rolled impatiently onto his stomach in a way that made Brian’s mouth dry up at the sight of the hard lines of the muscles in his shoulders and back, flexing as he shuffled around with the pillow he’d taken prisoner. His gaze dropping, Brien ran a hand up over the clothed globe of Damien’s ass, he could hear the almost contented sigh the other man let out at the touch, _finally getting somewhere_. He found foreplay ‘tedious as pulling fucking teeth’ and even early in the morning that statement still seemed to stand.

Even through the thin material of the other’s sleep shorts, Brian could feel that almost blistering heat as he ran his fingers down the cleft of Damien’s ass until he could press them to the latter’s entrance, still slightly loose from the night before. “I know you hate it when I say it, but you’re hotter than hell, Damien” Brian murmured, slipping both hands up the backs of his thighs, back over his ass until he could hook them under the waistband of his shorts, yanking them down the other man’s legs until they pooled against the mattress where his knees bent, the fabric pulling taut as Damien let his legs slide even more open as the man behind him ground against his now bare behind.

“You’ve obviously not spent enough time in hell then, idiot.”

“I forgot to add, you’re a brat too,” Brian grumbled helping free Damien’s tail that was writhing where it was trapped by boxers against the demon’s knee. He didn’t fuck around any more after that though, Damien may be a daddy’s boy and all, but he was tough enough for a bit of a burn.

Fucking Damien was a race, especially now when Brian wasn’t emotionally, physically or mentally prepared to hold his partner down and make slow love to him for hours- even if said holding down and slow love making was totally worth it, we’re talking emotional vulnerability and tears that Damien cant even deny in his eyes. It was an unparalleled sensation, mostly because of the fact that he was essentially plunging his dick into a volcano that could easily erupt like Vesuvius and eviscerate him at any second if he was unlucky enough.

It was exhausting, even with having some beauty sleep under his belt he was already exhausted, fucking into that moaning, wriggling red man underneath him, gripping onto his hips for dear life and rocketing towards his climax at the speed of light. Damien fucking loved it though, and Brian had always been a sucker for making him happy.

After they both climax, there’s always a minute or two where Damien is too tired and brainless to be his usual machista self and he’s just… him, just existing as Damien and not Damien ‘motherfucking’ Lavey. It’s those moments where Brian wriggles closer and presses a kiss to his temple, hugging him closer and letting the afterglow wash over them.

But then that moment like all other moments passes, and Damien gets up and remembers he’s Damien ‘motherfucking’ Lavey, and runs off to remind Brien exactly why he doesn’t sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comment and kudos if youre feeling it, if not... :(


End file.
